Un Amour de Journal
by Dop
Summary: Harry est en posséssion d'un journal personnel. Que se passe til lorsque ce dernier tombe dans les mains de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi ? ... SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi tout à Rowling comme d'habitude !

**Résumé** : Harry est en posséssion d'un journal personnel. Que se passe t-il lorsque ce dernier tombe dans les mains de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi ? ... SLASH HPDM

**Rating** : K

**Titre **: Un Amour de Journal

Chapitre 1

**Jeudi 25 décembre**

Alors ça c'est bien un cadeau de filles ! Il n'y a qu'elles pour m'offrir ce genre de truc stupide !  
Et ce qu'il n'y a que moi pour être encore plus stupide au point de m'en servir !

Un journal intime !

Super cadeau de Noël ! Que voulait-elle que j'en face ? Certainement ce que je suis en train d'y faire, c'est a dire raconter ma vie ! Ha sacrée Hermione, on ne la changera pas !

Je pense qu'elle aurait au moins pu m'offrir un journal comme celui de Jedusor. Au moins il me répondait quand j'écrivais dedans. Certes après il semait la terreur mais le principe était bien conçu, il faut le reconnaître.

Alors, Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter dedans maintenant que je suis le propriétaire d'un magnifique journal intime à la couverture de cuire noir où mes initiales sont gravées en lettre d'or.

Euh...Une légère présentation peut être ? Au cas où un jour j'ai un trou de mémoire sur mon identité ...

Alors je suis Harry Potter, 17 ans, sorcier et orphelin.

Ca ne fait pas trop mélodramatique ?

Enfin bref ! Je n'en reviens pas quand même qu'elle met offert un journal intime. Quoique je préfère encore avoir ca plutôt que le canard en caoutchouc qu'elle a offert a Ron ...

Alalaaa demain ca va être une journée bien sympa je penses ! L'école organise une sortie à Prè-Au-Lard pour les élèves qui sont restés à l'école pendant les vacances. Donc pour moi ! Mais je ne m'en plaint pas ! Je préfère mille fois rester ici plutôt que de retourner à Privet Drive. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon oncle si je me pointais là bas pour les fêtes de fins d'année. Tu parles qu'à tous les coups il me foutrait dehors à grand coups de pieds aux fesses ! Ou alors ils m'offriraient un super cadeaux dont eux seuls ont le secret : un coton tige, un cure dent ou encore une feuille de papier toilette (trop radin pour me donner le rouleau entier ...)

Donc oui, je disais, demain sortie à Prè-Au-Lard ! Je pense que l'on va pourvoir s'y rendre avec Hermione et Ron (oui, eux aussi sont restés au château pour les vacances) En général on aime bien se rendre chez Zonko pour acheter quelques Bombabouse pour notre cher concierge adoré. Je pense également qu'on fera un petit crochet par chez Honeyduck. Connaissant Ron c'est quasiment obligatoire. Puis on ira certainement savourer une délicieuse Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Hummmm j'en salive déjà !

Avant on aimait bien se balader près de la cabane hurlante mais depuis le décès de Sirius j'aime plus roder là bas. Ca évoque pour moi trop de choses blessantes et maintenant on évite prudemment de s'y rendre. Sinon ca nous plombe le moral.

Sirius était mon parrain. Mais en fait il était bien plus que ça. C'était mon grand-frère, mon père, mon ami et ma famille toute entière.

Comme je n'ai jamais connu mon père j'ai souvent fait le transfert sur Sirius. D'ailleurs je sais qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas trop ça. Mais comment pourrait-elle savoir ce que je ressent, elle qui a toujours eut ses deux parents pour l'aider à chaque étape de la vie. Moi je n'ai jamais eu personne. Les Dursley se souciaient plus de mon mal être que de mon bonheur. Seul Sirius a su m'aider. Et moi, je l'ai tué.

Bon voilà, j'étais repartis dans mes idées noirs ! je change de conversation de suite Cher Journal !

Demain j'aimerai bien que Malefoy vienne aussi à la sortie de Prè-Au-Lard. Habituellement il rentre tout le temps chez lui pour Noël mais là, exceptionnellement il est resté au château. Je me demande bien comment ca se fait d'ailleurs. Mais peut m'importe, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car ca me permet de le voire.

Malefoy (Drago de son prénom) c'est mon ennemi numéro 1 ! Mais depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens des sentiments étranges pour lui. De la pitié ? non ce n'est pas le cas. Plutôt une envie d'être son ami. Une attirance je dirai. Enfin... J'en sais rien ! J'ai toujours été plus attiré par les garçon que par les filles. Je pense être ce que l'on appel communément un Homosexuel

Bien sure, Ron et Hermione n'en savent rien et je ne tiens pas du tout à ce qu'ils l'apprennent. Ca sera notre secret Cher Journal.

Tu sais ce qui me chagrine le plus ? c'est qu'a chaque fois que l'on se parle avec Drago c'est pour s'insulter. Ca me fait mal à quelque part mais si le seul contact que je peux avoir avec lui c'est ça bah je ferai avec. Je préfère encore qu'il ait à mon égard de la haine plutôt que de l'indifférence. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence de celui que l'on aime. Ohhhhh qu'est ce que je viens d'écrire là !

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment réagirai Drago s'il connaissait mes sentiments à son égard. Sans doute serait-il très surpris et probablement me collerait-il une mandale en pleine face.

J'imagine déjà la scènes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon. Et avec un peu de chance on serait en retenu chez Rogue ensemble.

Quand j'y pense avec un peu plus de sérieux, ce journal ne sera peut être pas si inutile que ca. Ca pourrait être intéressant et amusant de relire ce que j'y ai écrit d'ici quelques années. Cela ferait une petite rétrospective sur la vie d'un ado de 17 ans. Probablement que je rigolerai bien en parcourant ces pages

En fin de compte, je devrais peut être remercier Hermione pour ce journal ...

* * *

_Bonjour, voilà un petit chapitre d'une fiction qui sera assez courte (6 chapitres prévus)_

_Qu'en pensez vous pour ce premier chapitre ?_

_Allezzzzzzz laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait ! et je vous mettrais très rapidement le chapitre 2._

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Vendredi 3 janvier**

Je t'avais oublié cher journal. Je n'ai encore pas pris le plis d'écrire une page tous les jours que je passe dans ce château. Et à mon avis ce n'est pas près d'arriver...

Pour revenir a la journée de Pré Au Lard de la semaine dernière c'était absolument excellent ! En c'est bien amusé et on a bien rigolé en se rendant aux Trois Balais comme à notre habitude. Figure toi qu'on y a rencontré un ancien élève de notre maison qui se trouvait être l'ancien capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch : Olivier Dubois. Il n'a pas changé d'un poils ! toujours le même et toujours aussi speed qu'avant. Apparemment il est devenu secrétaire au Département des jeux et sports magique du Ministère. Lui qui rêvait d'une carrière de gardien professionnel c'est loupé !

Comme je te l'avais prédit, on a vu aussi Malefoy et ses acolytes malabar à savoir Crabbe et Goyle. Alors eux ce sont vraiment des cerveaux vides qui pensent qu'à se goinfrer à longueur de journée ! Comment Malefoy peut -il supporter de rester avec eux ... ils sont tellement puérils ... Un jour, je me souviens que Goyle était venu en cours en caleçon parce qu'il savait plus où il avait rangé ses pantalons ! Il a été la risée du château pendant un mois !

Bon je ne vais pas gâcher ce joli journal en parlant de deux abrutis dans leur genre ! Je vais plutôt parler de ce qu'il y a de plus important c'est à dire de Malefoy ce beau blondinet au caractère insupportable mais tellement attirant ...

Chez Zonko il sortait de la boutique au moment où j'y rentrais et il m'a effleuré la main (pour dire vrai il me la broyée dans son poings serré). C'est hallucinant comme le contact de sa peau avec la mienne m'électrise totalement. Je me suis senti prendre une belle couleur pourpre non pas à cause de la colère mais plutôt du désire qu'il faisait grandir en moi.

Hermione et Ron m'ont retenu craignant que j'aille me battre alors qu'en réalité je n'aurai dégager ma main de la sienne pour rien au monde.

C'est tellement difficile de se sentir différent des autres parce que l'on aime des gens de même sexe que soit. Quelque fois j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre et l'image que j'ai de moi est plutôt négative à dire vrai. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi est ce que je fantasme sur Drago Malefoy plutôt que sur une jolie fille du château ?

Aujourd'hui je crois que j'ai trop observé Drago. Il est venu me voire pour me demander si je voulais une photo de lui. C'est vrai que je le fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Alors je lui ai répondu "Non merci Malefoy, ca me ferait gerber !" alors qu'en réalité j'aurai aimé lui dire "OUIIIIIIIIIIII et format poster c'est possible ? " Et puis alors qu'il allait me jeter un sort Rogue est arrivé et a aboyé comme à son habitude "Potter 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ca vous apprendra à vous battre" Et là, Drago a sourit. Il était irrésistible et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Après tout 50 points en moins pour un sourire de Drago c'est pas cher payé et je suis prés a recommencer !

Si Hermione et Ron voyait ce que j'écris dans ce journal ils serait vraiment choqués je pense. Peut être ne m'adresseraient-ils plus la parole ?

J'ai un cours de potion dans quelques minutes il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais encore me faire tuer par Rogue. OH ! il me retirera peut être des points et Drago fera un super sourire à me faire fondre ... Je vais peut être attendre encore un peu avant de me rendre aux cachots alors …

Oh qu'est ce que je dis, c'est d'un égoïsme pur ! je pense déjà a ma petite personne avant de penser à ma maison et aux efforts des autres élèves. Mais ca en vaut tellement la peine !

Malefoy si tu savais l'effet que tu as sur moi … Je suis obsédé par les courbes douces de ton corps, par tes grand yeux métalliques, par tes cheveux doux et souples…. Si seulement je pouvais les caresser, m'enivrer de ton odeur et effleurer ta peau diaphane…. Si seulement….

Bon allez, je dois vraiment y aller ou je risque une retenue avec Rogue et ca ne m'enchante guère pour être franc !

* * *

_Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plairas._

_Une petite review s'il vous plait ?_

_La suite la semaine prochaine._

_Bisouxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR :**

**Drylana** : euh… bonjour ! Je crois qu'il y a eut un problème lorsque tu as laissé une review car je n'ai que « chère Dopamine » ! A moins que c'est tout ce que t'inspire ce premier chapitre ! mdr . N'hésite pas a me laisser une nouvelle review pour compléter la précédente. Bizzz

**Tobby** : Bonjour, je me remercie pour ta review. Une pointe de familiarité dis tu ? comment ca ? dans mon vocabulaire ? ou dans l'idée générale (je sais ne pas être la seule a écrire une fic sur la base d'un journal personnel). A bientôt

**Léa Cerise** : salut ! Oué moi aussi j'en ai un des journal personnel et j'adore y écrire ma vie lol ! En revanche je déteste les champignons …. (hum on a de la conversation c'est dingue). Est ce que ce chapitre t'a plus ? a bientôt

**Artémis** : héhé merci pour ta review ! Ca fais plaisir de te compter à nouveau parmi mes lecteurs. Bizz

**Dawn 456** : Salut ! Est ce que cette suite t'a plus ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Gros bisouxx et a la semaine prochaine.

**Tara** : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Bizz

**Noeru** : kikoo ! Merci pour tes compliments qui font plaisir. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette fiction. Bizzz

**Minerve** : shanut ! Comment ca va ? Je te remercie de me reviewer c'est sympa ! Bisouxx et a la semaine prochaine pour la prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Mercredi 8 février**

Je n'en peux plus de ce con de Malefoy qui arrête pas de me déstabiliser ! J'ai laisser partir le vif d'or tout à l'heure pendant le match et il en a profité pour l'attraper. Tout ca parce que je regardais rêveusement Malefoy si craquant sur son balai ! C'est vrai que la tenue de Quidditch lui va comme un gant en plus. Ca lui fait une de ses paire de fesses que je meurt d'envie de toucher. Pfou ! il se rend même pas compte qu'il a le plus beau cul de l'école. Quel gâchit !

Grrrrr j'ai la rage ! C'est pas croyable ce que l'amour peut faire faire ! Surtout un amour impossible comme celui-ci ! Je n'ai aucune chance de sortir avec Drago alors pourquoi je m'obstine avec lui ? Très bonne question à cent gallions pour celui qui trouvera la réponse.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas normal ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas amoureux des filles comme tous les garçons ?

Ce secret est de plus en plus lourd à porter mais je ne peux le confesser à personne. Hermione et Ron en feraient une crise d'apoplexie alors que Sirius n'est plus là pour m'écouter.

Tu sais ce que je fais quelque fois mon journal ? Bah je vais dehors, dans la nuit froide et je regarde les étoiles. Dans la constellation du chien il existe une étoile appelée Sirius (je l'ai appris au cours d'astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra). Alors j'admire cette constellation et je parle a cette étoile comme s'il s'agissait de mon parrain défunt.

Allez, dis le moi que c'est stupide !

Il me manque tellement... J'aimerai être auprès de lui plus souvent et pouvoir me confier à lui comme à mes propres parents. Mais Voldemort me l'a enlevé. Il m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde et maintenant je me retrouve encore seul ! Seul ! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ! Je suis toujours seul !

Cette situation est désespérante et quelque fois je rêve de retourner auprès de mon parrain. Je m'imagine sur le bord d'une fenêtre de la plus haute des tour de Poudlard à contempler le vide. Et puis je sauterai sans retenu le sourire aux lèvres attendant que la mort m'ouvre le doux royaume de ses bras.

J'y retrouverai mes parents, Cédric et Sirius. Tous les quatre morts à cause de moi. Combien de mort faudra t'il encore pour que je puisse vivre heureux. Tiens c'est étrange ce que j'ai écrit ... On dirait que je ne vis qu'au travers de la mort... après tout c'est certainement le cas. En tout cas une chose est sûre : si Voldemort touche un seul cheveux de Malefoy je promet sur ma vie qu'il le regrettera amèrement …. Foi de Potter !

Pour en revenir à Drago je me promet de ne plus jamais lui parler et de ne plus jamais le regarder. Il m'obsède de trop et ca ne peut plus durer. Je sais pourtant que c'est lui que mon cœur aime mais ca me fait mal de devoir l'insulter à tout bout de champ. Je ne supporte plus de lui adresser la parole que pour s'envoyer des vulgarités. Pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas si méchant qu'il se plaît à le faire croire à toute l'école. Tu veux que je te dise journal ? non ? bah je vais te le dire quand même ! J'ai l'impression que Malefoy porte un lourd secret en lui. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ca mais c'est un pressentiment que j'ai. Un lourd secret qui expliquerai son comportement arrogant et orgueilleux.

En attendant je me dois de l'oublier. Un amour à sens unique ce n'est jamais très bon. Je vais redevenir normal c'est à dire faire la cour au fille pour fonder plus tard un foyer et avoir des enfants.

Oui, c'est la vie idéale que j'aimerai mener !

En attendant de construire cette vie de rêve qui ne sera jamais, je vais devoir aller à un cours de potion. Exceptionnellement, cher journal, je vais te prendre avec moi dans mes affaires car j'aimerai rédiger quelques pages ensuite dans le parc. C'est calme et reposant. Je pourrait te griffonner des tas de pensées.

Alors je te referme mais je t'écris à tout a l'heure.

_**Le jeune garçon brun rangea le journal dans son sac et il mis ce dernier sur son épaule avant de dévaler les escaliers menant à sa salle commune. Là bas, il retrouva ses amis : Ron et Hermione et ensemble ils prirent la direction du couloir des potions où leur redoutable professeur devait déjà les attendre. ** _

**Alors qu'il approchaient de la salle de classe, un jeune garçon blond au regard froid bouscula de plein fouet de jeune Harry Potter. Les deux garçon tombèrent sur le sol alors que leurs deux sac répandirent leur contenu sur le plancher.**

**Harry rougit. Il était troublé ! **

**"Tu peux pas faire attention Malefoy**

**- Tu bouchais le passage balafré ! "**

**Harry rangea ses affaires en toue hâte pour rester le moins longtemps possible en compagnie de son (in)désirable ennemi. Puis il rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.**

**Sur le sol du couloir, Drago Malefoy rangea ses affaires dans son cartable lorsqu'il tomba sur un drôle de livre à la couverture de cuire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il le remis à l'endroit et put lire "H P"**

**"H P, dit il, Comme Harry Potter ? "**

**Puis il ouvrit la première page et se rendit compte qu'il avait dans les mains le journal personnel de "Monsieur le Héro Potter" **

_**.  
Il referma le journal et le fourra dans son cartable un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.** _

**"Intéressant, très intéressant" **

* * *

_Encore un petit chapitre en ligne. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est ce que vous avez aimé ?_

_Allez, une review pour la route !_

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Dawn456** : kikoo ! Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas également. A bientôt et bisouxx

**Pandora** : Voilà le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il t'a plus. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Minerve** : Oué bah tu sais si je pouvais sortir avec Malefoy je serai prête à lui laisser aussi tous mes points de maison …. Parce qu'il le vaux bien (l'Oréal !). Gros bisouxx

**Vif d'or** : Kikoo ma belle. Commen ca va today ? Bon oué je sais que la fiction sera courte et que les chapitres le sont tout autant mais ce n'est pas la peine de pondre les long chapitre pourri hein ? je crois que tu seras d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Merci en tout cas et a très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Léa Cerise** : Humm c'est qui cette Bow wow (super curieuse la fille qui veux tout savoir sans rien payer ! mdr). Oui, l'amour n'est pas aveugle mais il est aveuglant, n'est ce pas Harry ? Bisouxx

**Lilou** : Salut ! Merci tout d'abord pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas gentil Dray de piquer je journal de notre petit Ryry….. Mais c'est tellement bon quand même ! mdr. J'espère que la sutie te plaira. Bisouxx

**Ruka Nanjou** : Héhé encore un peu de patience pour découvrir les réactions de Dray. Une chose est sure : il ne sera pas décu de la découverte ! mdr

**La-shinegami** : salut ma belle ! Comment ca va bien en ce mardi hivernal quoique ensoleillé (enfin chez moi ) ? bah je te remercie pour ta reveiw et je te fais tout plein de groooooooossss bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hana Uchiwa** : Saluttt ! En favories ? (je vais rougir) je te remercie tout tout plein et j'espère que la suite te plairas. Pour les réactions de Dray, rendez vous mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Danielove** : Kikoo ! Tu pause une excellente question à laquelle je vais répondre. Je pense que Harry sais très bien qu'il est amoureux de Drago mais qu'il continue de tant à autre de l'appeler par son nom de famille afin d'entretenir le petit « jeu » d'ennemi qu'il a avec Dray. (Du moins c'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer comme messages.) Merci et gros bisouxx

**Rubymoon316** : Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant qui, je l'espère, saura te satisfaire. Gros bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Tobby** : euh… non non et renon ! je ne te dirai pas comment se finit l'histoire ! Sauf si tu m'offre un pot de nutella et une baguette de pain pour manger avec ! mdr. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres c'est vrai qu'ils sont relativement court mais je préfère faire de petits chapitres d'a peu prés bonne qualité que d'en fait des très long et super pourri car inintéressant. A mardi prochain pour la suite. Bisouxx

**Drylana** : Chère Drylana. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te paraîtra tout aussi bien que les précédants chapitres. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bisouxx

**Zaika** : kikoo ! WOW ? j'en déduit donc que tu as aimé ! Est ce que ce chapitre est Wow également ?

**Artémis** : kikoo mamselle. Enfin voilà avec ce chapitre que les choses sérieuses commencent ! …. Niark ! Vilain Drago lâche tout de suite ce journal … hum … ou peut etre pas ! Bisouxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**mercredi 8 février**

Quelle magnifique surprise que de se retrouver avec le journal personnel et intime de Monsieur Potter ! C'est extrêmement jouissif et surprenant...

C'est vrai que je t'ai trouvé par hasard sur mon chemin, petit journal, mais je n'ai pas encore envie de te rendre a ton propriétaire. Je penses que tu vas rester en ma possession pendant quelques temps.

Au moins pendant que je parcours entièrement les pages griffonnées par ce Gryffondor à la manque

J'ai appris beaucoup de chose déjà sur lui. Notamment que je suis l'objet de ses désirs et je trouve ca particulièrement surprenant et plutôt positif ! En effet, je vais pouvoir en jouer pour le rendre encore plus colérique et par conséquent pour faire perdre des points à sa maison de débiles congénitaux !

J'adore être à Serpentard c'est tellement bon d'être méchant et perfide !

J'ai vu que Potter à fait une petite présentation de sa propre personne alors je vais en faire autant. Pour que tu sache au moins qui s'adresse à toi petit journal.

Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy et j'appartient à la maison de Serpentard comme dit ci-dessus. Je suis le fils d'une grande famille de grands sorciers et il se trouve que je n'appartient pas du tout au clan de Saint Potter ! Au contraire ! Ce mec me répugne totalement !

C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'a rien pour lui ! Il est laid, absolument débile, orphelin, balafré et en plus de ça tous le monde s'apitoie sur son pauvre petit sort !

Argh ca me fait enrager ca quand j'en vois en train de le prendre en photo, qui s'extasie devant lui ou encore qui lui demande des autographes. C'est d'un pathétique ...

Mais bon, comme maintenant tu es à moi je peux faire de toi tout ce que mon cerveau ingénieux m'inspire ... Pourquoi pas révéler au grand public une page de ce ramassis de bouffonnerie qu'à écrit Potter ...

Après mure réflexion ca ne serait pas une très bonne idée. En effet il raconte être amoureux de moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le château sache qu'un pouilleux comme lui est attiré par ma beauté suprême.

Hahahaaaa ! Je suis heureux ! C'est une excellente journée !J'ai enfin toute les pensées de Potter au creux de ma main ... Je vais le faire chanter ca va être marrant je penses ...

* * *

_Plus loin, dans le dortoir des garçons de la maison de Gryffondor, un jeune garçon était étendu sur son lit dont il avait tiré les rideaux baldaquins.  
Une larme perlait sur sa joue rosée alors qu'il tenait dans ces mains sur feuille de papier griffonnée._

_"Où es tu, Cher Journal" spasmodiait -il sans relâche_

* * *

_Et voilà. Comme d'habitude un petit chapitre de cette fiction._

_N'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bisoux et a mardi prochain._

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Vif d'or** : Oui, Ryry est encore dans de mauvais draps ! le pauvre. Bisoux et a la semaine prochaine

**Minerve** : Hé oui ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas à seule à être sadique avec Harry (je le suis aussi et j'en suis fière). Drago est égal à lui même n'est ce pas ? Bisoux et a mardi prochain.

**Raku Nanjou** : Comme je le dis souvent à mes lecteurs, la patience est une vertu ! Merci pour ta review et à la semaine prochaine

**Lyravage** : kikoo. Je te remercie avant tout pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre, quoique court, t'aura également plus. A bientôt bisss

**La-shinegami** : coucou ma puce. J'adore lire des hypothèses comme tu as fait. Ca me fait sourire. Pour être BL de cette fiction je pense que ca sera pas utile dans la mesure ou il ne reste que 2 chapitre à mettre en ligne. Mais si ca t'intéresse vraiment alors pourquoi pas ! (tout ca pour lire les chap avant tout le monde ! rhoooo) Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Allisea **: kikoo. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros bisouxx.

**Petitegrenouille** : salut. Je te remercie tout plein . La suite mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Slydawn** : oui et pensée de Dray « Bon…. Très très bon ca ! » … pensée de l'authorine que je suis : « s'ils savaient …. » ! A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : kikoo. Alors je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Comme tu m'a laissé une review pour un OS appelé « Happy birthday Harry » je tiens à te remercie tout plein pour avoir lu cette fiction et cet OS. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que tu lit toutes mes fictions ! lol. Je t'en remercie énormément et j'espère ne pas de décevoir dans la suite. Bisouxx et à mardi prochain pour la suite de cette fiction

**Diane** : merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je t'embrasse tout plein. A bientôt

**Azenath** : kikoo. Voilà la première réaction de Drago face à ce journal ! IL a l'air content de lui hein ? en revanche notre petit Harry est tout perdu sans son journal … snifff

**Lilou** : _Dopamine tend une boite de Trinitrine à Lilou_ Tiens c'est contre les crises cardiaques ! tu vas en avoir besoin je crois parce que je ne voudrais pas me sentir responsable de ton décès prématuré pour cause de manque de fanfiction ! lol Pourquoi est ce que je coupe mes chapitre en pleine action ? j'en sais rien mais il paraît que ca s'appelle du suspens … ou du sadisme ? je ne sais plus trop ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant. Je t'embrasse fort et a bientôt

**Danielove** : kikoo. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'aimerai pas non plus qu'on lise mon journal et encore moins que ca soit mon pire ennemi que le fasse. Mais comme dirai Bridget Jones : « Un journal c'est un ramassis de conneries méchantes. Il faut pas faire attention … » Gros bisouxx et à mardi prochain.

**Diabolikvampyr** : La suite la voilà enfin. A la semine prochaine et merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Drylana** : kikoo. Je coupe en plein milieu pour faire durer le suspens la miss ! Ou alors j'attends que les lecteurs me pause cette question à cent mille gallions comme tu l'as fait pour empocher le pactole ! Allez aboule le fric ! lol. Cette fiction est composée de chapitre très courts je sais. Mais c'était prévu ainsi. J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue. Bisouxx

**Artémis** : Oué et puis s'il ne n'aurait pas trouvé ca n'aurait pas valu la peine d'en écrire une fiction ! non ? Merci pour ta review et je te fais un gros bisouxx. A demain pour Harry un demi et Rape me ! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Vendredi 10 Février**

Maudit journal de malheur ! Je ne pense plus qu'à ce que Potter à écrit ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dérober ce journal c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que j'ai fait ! Tiens, v'la que je fais dans les sentiments maintenant ! grrrrrrrrrrrr C'est Potter qui déteint sur moi !

C'est vrai. J'ai lu ce qu'il ressentait pour son parrain et je me suis mis à sa place et j'ai ressenti de la pitié et de la tristesse. Ce genre de sentiment qu'habituellement un Malefoy ne connaît pas.

Comment fait il pour pouvoir vivre normalement avec tout le malheur qui s'abat sur lui depuis sa naissance ? A sa place je serais déjà passé par la fenêtre depuis fort longtemps.

Quelque part je l'admire et j'admire son courage et sa force de caractère. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres à voulu le traiter comme son rival principal. Il y a en lui une détermination et une puissance incomparable.

Non mais regarde moi ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Je ne devrai même pas écrire sur ces pages. Ce ne sont pas mes initiales qui a de gravées sur la couverture donc je n'ai aucun droit de bafouer la vie privée de Potter ni même de m'approprier ce journal.

Si je te dis que mes sentiments envers lui changent qu'est ce que tu me réponds ? Parce que aujourd'hui je l'ai vu dans les couloirs et je ne suis même pas allé l'embêter. Habituellement c'est mon passe temps préféré mais là je n'en avait pas envie. Il avait l'air triste. Probablement avait-il cherché son confident de papier dans les moindres recoins de son dortoir.

C'est décidé je vais lui rendre ce journal qui ne m'appartient pas et je vais arrêter de l'emmerder sans cesse.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre raté et si j'avais eut à endurer ce qu'il a vécu je ne pense pas que je lui arriverait à la cheville.

Le problème c'est qu'une grande partie de moi ne veux pas lui rendre ce journal. J'y ai écrit dedans et il pourrait découvrir mes pensés et mes sentiments.

Que dois-je faire ?

_Le garçon blond reposa sa plume d'aigle avec laquelle il écrivait et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Il referma le journal intime à la couverture de cuir où les initiales "HP" brillaient de toute la force de leur couleur.  
C'est alors que le jeune homme caressa fébrilement les initiales brillantes d'une main légère avant d'aller essuyer une larme qui perlait le long de sa joue rebondi et blafarde._

_Puis, il réouvrit le journal intime et reprit sa plume en main.  
Il tourna une page et commença à écrire._

"Potter, je n'aurai jamais du te dérober ton journal et encore moins le lire et écrire à l'intérieur.  
Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras ou non mais la lecture des quelques pages que tu avais écrite m'a beaucoup touché et sensibilisé.  
Je ne te chercherai dorénavant plus querelle car je respecte ton courage et la force de caractère dont tu fais preuve et que tu relates dans ce journal.

Je m'excuse d'avoir bafouer ta vie privée.

Drago

PS : Je sais maintenant les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour les accepter."

_Puis alors qu'il finissait sa dernière phrase, une larme coula sur l'encre, éclaboussant le papier de fines gouttelettes bleues._

_Il prit alors le journal dans ses bras, sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ou il était certain de trouver le vrai propriétaire de ce livre confidentiel..._

* * *

_Dégustez l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction !_

_Bisoux et a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les personnes non inscrits au site** :

**Miss booyaka** : kikoo. Merci de lire également cette fiction. Ca me fait plaisir de te savoir si fidèle à ce que j'écris. A mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Lumina** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoire. Bisouxx

**Lyravage** : hé oui cette fiction comporte que de très court chapitre ! je m'en excuse par avance

**Artemis** : Héhé tu as vu très juste ma belle ! Alors ca t'a plus ?

**Lilou** : merci tout pleins pour ton chocolat ! d'autant plus que c'est la période de Noel et que j'en raffole un max ! A mardi prochain. Bisouxxx

**Miss felton/malfoy** : oui ne t'en fais pas tout reviens dans l'ordre tu vois ! Bisoux et a mardi prochain

**Rosenoire** : kikoo ! Toujours fidele au poste ! mdr. Pour la reaction de Dray à l'innaceptable c'est vendredi ! bisouxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Samedi 11 Février**

Je n'ose pas y croire. Drago est venu me voir et m'a tendu mon journal intime en s'excusant de me l'avoir volé. J'ai même pu apercevoir une couleur pourpre s'étaler joliment sur ces joues habituellement blafardes.

Je suis heureux.

Apparemment il a lu le contenu du journal et a été toucher par mes propos surtout ceux concernant Sirius et lui même.

Ca me gène tout de même qu'il ait eut un accès aussi facile à mes sentiments et je ne veux pas qu'il éprouve de la pitié envers moi. C'est un sentiment que je déteste car que je l'ai trop de fois reçu.

Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il consigne lui même quelques pensés et sentiments dans ce journal. Apparemment son intention première n'était pas de me rendre ce magnifique petit livre de cuir noir auquel je tiens beaucoup dorénavant.

Je pense qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour une fois. C'est vrai que l'on imagine mal un Malefoy s'excuser mais je pense qu'il devait y avoir du beau au fond de lui et que cette gentillesse a enfin réussie a refaire surface.

Une des raisons pour laquelle je suis surtout très heureux c'est qu'il a dit que je devais me montrer patient envers lui. Mister Malefoy ressentirait il quelques sentiments envers le vilain et affreux balafré Monsieur Potter ?

C'est une réponse que j'aimerai bien avoir. Mais je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui. Non, pire que ça, je suis amoureux de lui ce qui signifie que je vais l'attendre longtemps si tel est son désir. Ce serait tellement magnifique de pouvoir entretenir une relation ensemble. Même si cela reste une relation amicale. Je ne suis pas chauvin et j'accepte tout !

Le fait est que je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir retrouvé tu sais ... c'est une joie immense de t'avoir à nouveau auprès de moi et de pouvoir consigner encore mes pensées dans tes pages.

Tu es sans aucun doute un amour de journal ! Merci mille fois Hermione, c'est grâce à toi que Drago a dorénavant une autre vision de moi et que l'espoir a renaît en moi.

Amour de journal ! Je tiens tellement à toi !

* * *

Voilà comment se finit cette courte fiction avec les 6 chapitres annoncés.

Je vous remercie pleinement d'avoir suivie cette fiction. J'avais hésité à la mettre en ligne mais vu le nombre de review je me dis que finalement j'ai bien fait de la partager avec vous.

Bonne continuation à vous et prenez soin de vous.

Dopamine

**Pour cause d'un changement imprévu de mon emploi du temps je me vois dans l'obligation de poster mes chapitres aujourd'hui lundi si je veux etre dans les délais. Cependant je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire de RAR cette semaine. Je vous promet que ca ne se produira plus**


End file.
